


Happy New Year

by idekboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Athletic Louis, Chubby Harry Styles, Cisgirl! One Direction, F/F, Female Harry Styles, Female Harry Styles/Female Louis Tomlinson, Female Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Girl Direction, Love, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idekboo/pseuds/idekboo
Summary: Louis and Harry’s first New Year’s Eve as a couple. Feelings, flirting, and fluff.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> More fluff and feelings. I hope y’all have a happier New Year than mine, enjoy.

It was New Year’s Eve and Louis was currently watching Harry get ready for the dinner party her mother was putting together. Loads of people complain about their girls taking ages with their makeup but Louis just watched with fascination. She was sat next to Harry at her vanity, elbow leaning on top of it with her chin rested in her hand. Harry was perfecting a flawless, golden glitter wing and blending her warm toned shadows seamlessly. Her brows were light and natural, filled in with a bit of powder, and Louis’ tummy had butterflies when she saw Harry apply highlighter to her high cheekbones and pretty cupid’s bow. She didn’t say anything to distract her while she was working, not that she felt the need to. The whole process was quite relaxing and made her feel cozy. Harry humming every once in a while, the sound of her setting down a brush to grab another, and the process of each shade enhancing her look was just calming and beautiful. Louis appreciated the art form that is makeup, especially on a girl she already considered a work of art.

“Almost done,” Harry announced, Louis giving a short hum in response. Harry carefully curled her lashes, applying waterproof mascara so it’d hold its shape. She closed up the product and turned each way to check out her look, grabbing a fluffy brush to blend her left eye a bit more to match her right.

“You’re so good, baby,” Louis complimented her. Harry smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Thank you. I wish you’d let me do yours,” she said, fiddling with her bun and getting it just right. Louis whined.

“I look bloody awful with makeup,” she complained. Harry frowned.

“I highly doubt that,” she responded, Louis sighing. Harry faced her. “Could I do a little? Just your brows, maybe some highlighter and mascara.”

“I don’t know,” Louis mumbled.

“Nothing too obvious, and I can take it off for you if you don’t like it.” Louis checked the time, they still had a little over an hour for the dinner, she guessed it wouldn’t hurt.

“Okay, babe. Do your thing.” Louis sat up straight and Harry grinned, standing from her chair and picking out the few products she’d think would work for her. Harry tilted her head up and started with her eyebrows, using a light brown pencil to define the lovely curved shape of Louis’. Louis went to look in the mirror but Harry stopped her.

“No! Not yet, I’m not done,” she warned, Louis laughing and softly saying okay. Harry went for highlighter next, opening her drawer and rummaging through it. It was taking quite a while.

“What are you doing?” Louis asked, Harry groaning.

“I’m trying to find a clean brush for your highlighter,” she explained.

“Why don’t you just use this one?” Louis asked, picking up the one Harry just used on herself.

“You aren’t supposed to share brushes, it’s unsanitary,” Harry said, Louis slowly blinked.

“Your pussy has been on my face,” Louis deadpanned and Harry was glad she was wearing full coverage because she was blushing, hard. Especially thinking about how hard she was riding Louis’ face the night before. She just snatched the brush from Louis, picking up a bit more highlighter on it and grabbing her chin to angle her just right.

“No need to be lewd,” Harry grumbled. Louis smirked and she applied the champagne makeup in light layers on her cheekbones, she envied those cheekbones and they only looked more gorgeous with the product. Then she took a lightly tinted gloss and applied it to Louis’ lips, finishing off with some mascara. She stepped back to evaluate her work, Louis looking up at her. “Okay, you can look.”

Louis did, grimacing and leaning closer to the mirror. Harry pouted.

“What’s wrong?” Harry questioned as Louis grabbed a tissue to wipe off the lip product.

“Nothing, love. You’ve done well.” Harry wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her chin on her shoulder. “I like the eyebrows.”

“Yeah? What about the highlighter?” She grabbed her jaw to shift her face, watching the highlight move across her clear skin.

“Look at those cheekbones, I’d kill for those,” Harry said, Louis chuckling.

“You’ve got the cheekbones of an angel, babe.”

“Yours are much better.” Harry squeezed her, letting her hands drift down Louis’ chest. “You’re so pretty, mummy.” Louis yawned, humming tiredly.

“I’m glad you think so, babe.” She stopped Harry’s hands from going anywhere inappropriate, kissing the back of them. “I forgot we’ve got to stop and get dessert for the party so we should get going,” Louis said and Harry sighed, she’d talk to her about it later.

So they left and picked up what they needed, going over to Louis’ mother’s home. Louis grabbed Harry’s hand, leading her into the house. She heard the kids watching some kind of cartoon and her mother cooking away in the kitchen, going to see her with her Harry still in hand.

“Hey, mum. We got a fudge cake,” Louis said.

“Sounds, lovely, baby.” Jay said as she wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel. “Go ahead and put it in the fridge.” Louis playfully groaned, letting go of Harry to do as she was told.

“Hazza, sweetheart. You look amazing!” Jay gave her a hug and Harry giggled, the woman stepping back to look at her outfit. 

“Thank you, Jay,” Harry responded but she kept going.

“Oh your makeup is just stunning, and look at this cute turtle neck.” Jay gasped, “Those boots too.” Harry laughed, Louis’ mother was just the sweetest soul. She loved the boots too, Louis got them for her for Christmas and she thought they looked great with her skinny jeans.

“Yeah, your daughter got me those,” Harry proudly said, looking over at Louis who was talking to her aunt, her baby sister on her hip. Her heart fluttered at the sight.

“She can be nice sometimes,” Jay joked, Harry snorting. Then Jay looked around, stepping a bit closer. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” she agreed but she was worried what she might say.

“I’ve never seen her like this with someone, it’s beautiful. Louis’ just the happiest she’s ever been. She really loves you, Hazza.” Jay said quietly so Louis wouldn’t hear. “I just want to thank you for being so good to my baby girl.” Harry’s eyes welled up with tears, waving her hands towards her eyes to prevent it from running. Hearing from Louis’ own mother that she was a good girlfriend gave her such an overwhelmingly warm feeling and she couldn’t help it. “Don’t cry! You’ll make me cry,” Jay said and they laughed together, sharing another hug.

“Thank you so much, Jay.” For everything, Harry thought. Her amazing daughter that treated her like royalty, for accepting her like one of her own, she even treated her family so kindly and they’d be over that night with them. Harry was just so happy in that moment.

“Thank you, Harry,” she responded. They parted and since Louis was busy horsing around with the kids, Harry helped her mom finish up in the kitchen. Soon her own mother and step father joined them and Louis was just charming as ever making them comfortable in their home. They had a lovely night with a delicious roast dinner, good wine, and laughs. Louis kept sneaking looks at Harry, having what could only be described as heart eyes when she did. She truly felt she was the most gorgeous girl on earth, it was difficult to grasp that she was hers. That when the clock struck twelve she’d be starting a new year with Miss Harry Elizabeth as her girlfriend. All hers, no one else’s.

Louis leaned over to whisper in her ear. “I can’t wait to kiss you all over tonight.” Harry shivered, checking to see if anyone saw but they hadn’t.

“Stoppit,” she whispered back. Louis gave her a lazy smile, she might’ve been a little buzzed. Harry knew it was all talk, especially since Louis was talking about going to bed when the kids did after their fake countdown to the New Year.

“Damn, babe. Maybe we should go to bed too,” Louis said as the clock counted down for he kids, just at ten pm. Harry scowled at her, smacking her thigh.

“You’re staying up with me,” she mumbled.

Louis was good and managed to stay up long after the kids were put to bed, she was glad she did. There were seconds left on the clock, everyone gathered around the Telly and she truly couldn’t wait to kiss her girl. She watched her instead, grinning as she heard their family countdown to the new year.

“Five, four, three...”

Louis couldn’t help herself, shouting along with them and cupping Harry’s cheeks, ready to pull her lips to hers.

“Two, one! Happy New Year!” Everyone cheered and Louis kissed her girl, smiling into it. She didn’t break it, giving her one kiss after another. She wanted to make it deeper, sure. But she wasn’t that buzzed to do that around family. Thankfully she didn’t because there was a flash from a camera and they looked up to see her mother taking a picture on her phone, Harry hiding her face against Louis’ collarbone and the girl laughing.

“Come on, babe. I want more kisses,” Louis teased, knowing Harry was feeling shy from being caught. “That one wasn’t even dirty, wait until we get home,” she added. Harry scoffed, only making Louis laugh more. She got her fingers under her chin, lifting her gaze to hers and placing a kiss on her cheek. 

“Happy New Year, darling. I can’t wait to spend many more with you,” Louis said truthfully. Harry bit her lip, getting teary eyed again. Louis was the best thing that happened to her.

“I can’t wait either.” Harry was so in love she kissed her without another thought, keeping her arms tight around her to have her against her and she didn’t care who saw. Louis Tomlinson was her girlfriend and she loves her more than anything else. Even when she left a mess of clothes on the floor, or said dirty things to her in class that made her want to melt from embarrassment, or made her late for anything because ‘Sorry, babe. You just looked too good.’ Harry would always chose her. Harry chose her over sleep that night too, perhaps letting her have those kisses she wanted earlier. Over and over until they were too tuckered out and Louis passed out in her arms. Just before Harry fell asleep she thought about how cute Louis looked, lips parted as she slept, and knew she wanted to go to bed with that girl every night.

“Happy New Year, Lou,” she said softly, snuggling against her to sleep through one of the many nights they’d share.


End file.
